


The traveller

by greenhairedfae



Series: Disney femslash drabbles [2]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenhairedfae/pseuds/greenhairedfae
Summary: Belle travels collecting stories of women in different places. She's stopped in Agrahbah at the Sultan's palace where she meets Jasmine.





	The traveller

Jasmine could tell the sultan’s guest would have been considered beautiful once. Long lashed big brown eyes, full lips with a chunk missing, skin leathered by sun and wind and travel, her hair was haphazardly cropped short to her scalp. The traveler grinned looking up from her journal, setting her quill down. 

“What are you thinking Shehzadi?” Her Arabic was heavily accented but spoken with perfect grammar.

“How did you come to Agrahbah?”

“Primarily by camel” 

Jasmine frowned. “But why?” The foreigner’s grin deepened. “That’s the real question isn’t it?”

“I used to live in a small provincial town where I was expected to marry a man because he was handsome and I was beautiful,” she paused and said her name. “But he did not love me, nor I him for he wanted me as a trophy and not as a companion.”

Jasmine was reminded of her suitors, who loved her look but not her thoughts.

“I read so many books of far off sights and whenever I thought of marriage I was reminded that these were places I would never see with my eyes, fruits I would never taste.” 

“Aren’t you lonely travelling by yourself?” To ask if the woman was frightened seemed ludicrous, fearlessness was written across her face. 

Belle laughed. “ I am not half so lonely now with strangers as I was at home with friends.”

“And your beauty, do you miss it?”

Belle smiled. “Let me tell you,” she pointed to the break in her nose. “This was for a woman in Rome escaping from her husband.” The gash in her lip, “An arranged marriage in Venice” The burn that took off her left eyebrow, “A friend in Paris who would not sleep with a judge.”

Each wound became beautiful in an instant as Jasmine understood who exactly the traveler was.

“Take me with you”

Belle creased her brow in confusion.

“When you leave, _I want to go with you,_ _ wherever you go.” _

**Author's Note:**

> This was longer than I intended and I like it more than I thought I would when I started it.


End file.
